Question: Solve for $z$ : $-19 = z - 26$
Answer: Add $26$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-19 {+ 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{z} \\ -19 &=& z - 26 \\ \\ {+26} && {+26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -19 {+ 26} &=& z \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = 7$